Pirate Rangers prose
by coolhacker1025
Summary: This is an Americanised version of Gokaiger.
1. The Space Pirates Appear

Coolhacker1025, in association with TV-Nihon, Toei of Japan, and Bandai of Japan

hereby (unofficially) present

Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron

(standard disclaimers apply. The subs that I've based this on are the property of TV-Nihon, and are downloadable at www[dot]tvnihon[dot]com . The Super Sentai series is owned by Toei/Bandai, and Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment and Nickelodeon. This fiction is based on the 35th Super Sentai, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.)

**Prologue:**

The day had finally come. The evil Galactic Mull Empire, under the command of Prince Krieg Gill and his father Emperor Aktos Gill, had decided to invade Earth. Fortunately, there was advance warning given by Red Hero I, a warrior whose job it was to protect Earth as part of the _Super Sentai_. He, as the chief Red Warrior on the Earth, was able to recall all of the remaining Sentai Heroes and Power Rangers. However, many of the powers were lost. Sensing that he would need every person available, he called upon the Heavens, and they sent down the Spirits of the Lost Ranger Powers. The count is now at 200 Sentai and Ranger Heroes.

Once the Rangers get to the Invasion Site, they find it to be overrun by beings wearing metal suits.

"These are the Metalmen," Red I told the assembled Heroes. "They are the advance forces of the Galactic Empire. They must be defeated if Earth is to be saved!"

Soon, the air was full of karate yells and other motivational calls as the Warriors started to fight the Metalmen. Each team called upon the Special Power of their team, using it to defeat the enemy. Swords were cutting down Metalmen like knives cut through melted butter. Laser Weapons were blasting Metalmen left and right. The problem was that there were just too many of them. Finally, the Warriors managed to defeat the Metalmen, but there was a new problem. A fleet of Imperial vessels had entered the Earth's atmosphere. Red I had to make a decision quickly. He found the only thing that would work a couple of seconds later.

"Warriors! We must combine our powers to defeat these monsters! To protect Earth, you must use all of your power," he yelled to the assembled crew. They all started to charge their energies and directed it at the Imperial Vessels, which were quickly destroyed. The resulting shockwave created a large explosion on the battlefield, and when the smoke cleared, all the warriors had fallen out of their Morph. Red I surveyed the scene and knew that they had all permanently lost their powers. As everyone was walking away, Red I was heard to say, "I, the guardian of this Earth, Leader of the Power Rangers, have failed."

**Chapter One—A couple of years later**

The last few years had not yielded any new invasion attempts from the Empire, but that was about to change. The Prince had a fleet of vessels moving towards Earth, but saw something that displeased him greatly. He saw the _Pirate Space Galleon, _the vessel of the Pirates descended from the Red Pirate Gang.

On board the _Galleon_, the crew was sitting in the main room. It consists of two males (wearing green and blue), two females (wearing yellow and pink) and a mechanical bird. In the middle of the room is a throne-like chair with a single occupant (wearing red). The mechanical bird, who was fluttering around madly, started to get excited.

"I sense it! I sense it!" Navi the bird said. "It's Sol-III! The Galaxy's Greatest Treasure is Here!"

The guy with the green hair and jacket on, who is named Don, walked up to the bird saying, "Really?"

He pushed a couple of buttons, and a picture of the Earth came up on the viewscreen. The girl with the pink walks up. She seems to be less of a pirate than the rest of them and more refined. Her clothing suggests that she was Royalty before.

"What a lovely planet," commented Mai, the former princess. "The people here must live comfortably."

The other girl, Alexis, seems to be more of a tomboy than Mai. As she starts to speak, she most definitely sounds 'rougher' than Mai.

"That's the usual commentary that you would expect from Mai! A commentary about the living conditions of the natives of this planet." She paused, taking a good look at the viewscreen. "What I see is a giant jewel."

"That is the usual type of commentary that we'd expect from you, Mai," said Alexis, turning to face the other woman. "All you think about is jewels and money."

Joe, the blue-jacketed man, who is the Captain's First Mate, walks over to a chest on a table and opens it. "Who cares about that? What we want is on that planet," he said. The box was filled with keys, representations of the fallen warriors. "We want the greatest treasure in the galaxy, and these keys will help us get it."

"You're just acting cool, Joe!" responded Mai. "I bet that Mr Joe is secretly excited about visiting this planet."

On the other side of the room, Don, wearing green, was complaining. "Is it really on this backwater planet?" he asked. "They haven't even figured out space travel yet, and the Treasure is supposedly here? It's said to be worth as much as the whole galaxy!"

The man sitting next to the chest, the man wearing red, finally speaks up. "Of course it is there," Captain Marvellous said confidently. "All we have to do is find it. Fortunately for me, half the fun is _finding _the treasure."

Just then, alarms started blazing all over the ship, and Navi started shouting "Oh, no, Oh, no!" Immediately, Don went over to one of the consoles, and pressed a couple of buttons. The viewscreen changed from a shot of the Earth to a shot of an Invasion Fleet from the Empire.

Panicking, Don shouted, "Oh, no! This is bad! This is very B-A-D! They found us!"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Joe, remaining calm, turned to his Captain for orders. He also gave his opinion. "What should we do, Captain? If we foul this up, we could have a massive problem on our hands." The captain just got up coolly, saying, "We just have to make sure that it goes well, then, don't we?"

"That's what we're going to do? Attack a fleet at this range?" asked Don, still the only crew member in a panic.

Holding up a Red Pirate Key, Marvellous responded, "That's what pirates do," as he transformed into Ranger Red. He quickly made his way to the main deck. On the main enemy vessel, one of the henchmen was looking over a large stack of wanted posters.

"So, it is the Wanted Pirates, huh?" said the villain, continuing to examine the reward papers. He turns to his crew. "Crush them so that I, I mean we, can collect the reward! Together, these fools are worth 30 million units of Earth currency! That's 6.75 million of our currency!"

The villains started to fire their weapons at the _Galleon_. The Pirates returned fire, turned hard to starboard, and fired some more. This manoeuvre, being fairly successful, destroyed most of the enemy vessels. However, the remaining vessels decided to concentrate their fire on the _Galleon_, which caused a large explosion. Out of the explosion, emerged the Pirate Megazord, which quickly dispatched the rest of the ships. Once the final ship was destroyed, the Pirates demorphed and set course for Earth.

"From here, it's a straight shot to Earth!" commented Alexis.

"Hopefully the treasure is really there," said Don.

With an annoyed tone in his voice, for he had just answered the question a couple of minutes previous, the Captain said, "Of course it is there."

The pirates took the _Galleon _to a part of the Earth called 'California,' where they piloted the ship through the numerous skyscrapers. Finally, the crew found a suitable landing spot, and sent down the anchor and the rappelling cables onto the top of a building. After sliding down the ropes, the crew looked at the rather large crowd that had showed up, and Marvellous pulled out a bullhorn.

"Hello, Earthlings! I am Captain Marvellous, head of the Pirate Squadron." he announced to the crowd, which was beginning to talk amongst itself about the things that the Captain had said. "This planet has the Greatest Treasure in the galaxy, and I'd like for you to give it to me."

The muttering in the crowd got more intense as the crowd started to ask things like, "Did he say _pirates_" and "Does a 'Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy' truly exist?"

Alexis took the bullhorn away from Marvellous, and said, "There is no use in hiding it, people of Earth!"

Shaking her head in disgust at her colleague's rough tactics, Mai took the bullhorn saying, "You really shouldn't treat them like that, Alexis." Turning to the crowd, she said, "I wish thee fair tidings, Earthling Commoners. How art thou?" Alexis turned to a crowd member, and asked, "Hey, you there! Do you know anything?"

Taken aback at being addressed by this self-proclaimed pirate, he made a gesture that was clearly supposed to say, "Who, me?" Mai gestured back, "Yes, you!" and the person said, "I very deeply apologise, but I have no clue what you are talking about."

The commoner turned to the crowd behind him. "I don't think anyone here knows about it, ma'am."

As one the crowd responded, "Right."

Joe turned to Marvellous, "Do you think that this is some sort of massive cover-up?"

"Perhaps they really don't know it is here. We will stay a while and investigate."

"That isn't what I was told," said Joe.

As Don shook Alexis, he said, "I told you it wasn't here," earning him a punch in the stomach from Alexis, who then asked, "What shall we do, _mon capitaine_?"

"We will go eat," Marvellous stated, earning surprised reactions from the rest of the crew. Don stated the obvious problem.

"We don't have any of this planet's currency! I'm sure that they don't take Imperial Zagins here" he stated. Marvellous looked over at Alexis.

"Alexis, we need a ring," he stated simply.

Meanwhile, on the spaceship _Gigantic Horse, _flagship of the Mull Empire, Prince Krieg Gil, along with his two closest advisers, Cyborg Bari, Chief of Staff General Tost, and Technical Officer Hallu were discussing the invasion plans.

"Bari. Hallu. Are the preparations for the invasion of Earth ready?" the Prince asked.

"_Ja, mein Herr__!_" replied Bari. "We have your favourite Commander on standby, my Lord. He is the one that is the most viscous and cold-blooded of all your Commanders."

"And I," butted in Hallu, "Have developed the ultimate weapon, _majesté_. I would love to see your face, full of joy, when you see it in action.

"Let's not hold back, then. Show them the power of the Galactic Mull Empire!" stated the Prince.

Together, Bari and Hallu stated, "_Oui, Majesté_. What about the pirates?"

"There is no need to worry about them," stated Krieg Gil. "Pirates are mere flies compared to our Empire!"

General Tost spoke up for the first time. "If you underestimate them, it may not be good."

"You DARE TO DEFY ME?" screamed the Prince. "I am the son of His Majesty, the Emperor, and you will obey my commands." Turning to the helmsman, he yelled "Full Speed Ahead, It's Time to Conquer Earth!"

Inside an up-scale jewellery shop, Marvellous and Alexis are standing in front of a counter. On the other side, an older gentleman is looking at a ring through an inspection microscope.

"This is amazing," the salesperson said. "This is one of the best pieces that I have ever seen!" He walks over to a calculator and starts pushing buttons. When he is finished, he says, "I will give you $129,000 for the ring."

As they were walking down the street, Alexis was lecturing Marvellous. "That was my ring that you pawned. I hope you know that it was just a loan, and that you had better pay me back with interest!"

A little behind them, Don and Joe were walking, commenting on the conversation ahead of them. "He has no intentions of paying her back, does he?" whispered Don to Joe.

In a rather odd way, Joe just said, "He's a carefree guy."

Marvellous looked around at all of the shops. "This is a pretty nice planet. There should be good food here."

Catching up to Marvellous, Don said, "We should go to an expensive restaurant and have a fabulous meal!"

This didn't seem to be what Marvellous wanted. He soon spotted a small café, called "Bulkmeiers." They decided to walk into the building. On one side of the café, there was a large cafeteria-like eating area, and off to the side, there was a workout area, similar to the Juice Bar in the original _Power Rangers _series.

"Why this place?" asked Don.

"It looked interesting," stated Marvellous, to which Mai replied, "A taste of the commoner's lifestyle can be very interesting. A very good experience."

Alexis muttered that it was ridiculous, while Joe whispered to Marvellous, "How are we going to find that Treasure?"

"Don't be in such a hurry," said Marvellous. "We have plenty of time to find it, and finding it is half of the fun."

The waiter, a very obese man, came and took their order. A couple of minutes later, the whole establishment started to shake, causing Alexis' money to start flying everywhere. The waiter quickly panicked. "Oh, no! It's the big one!" The Rangers saw the barman, a thin man, running in sync with the waiter, who had looked out the window, and started to run the other way, yelling "MONSTERS!"

Marvellous looked out the window and saw huge numbers of Metalmen. Once again, Marvellous saw a huge spaceship in the sky, attacking the city. A piece of debris, a sign that said, "ANGEL GROVE-20 mi/38 km" came flying by, nearly hitting Marvellous in the head.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Don. "It's the Empire's Flagship! We must have only fought off the advance troops earlier! If they're here, it means that they're serious about conquering this planet."

As Don was saying this, a laser blast from the monster blew up a building, causing a teacher and her students to come running out. The teacher is trying to reassure the students, but the monster has other ideas. He walked over to the children, cornering them.

"There is no use in running! There is no _place _to run! You will perish!" the monster said. "Now, beg for mercy, and some of your students may live. Beg, beg me!"

The teacher was unable to vocalise anything, but was mouthing, "Please kill me and leave the students alone!"

Watching this, Joe asked, "What should we do?"

Alexis replied, "I hate to say this, but this planet may have no future."

"It would be just another part of the Empire's territory" shot back Joe.

"Just like our home planet. We would not want that to happen to another planet," commented Mai, using her Royal Language. Marvellous looked around. When he sees the monster threatening the children and their teacher, he steps into action saying, "I don't like it," as he takes out his laser gun.

Just as the monster was about to shoot the teacher, Blasts from the Pirate Blasters hit him in the back. Giving a terrible yell, he turned around to see the Pirate Rangers walking coolly towards him.

"You are the wanted pirates! What the heck do you think that you are doing?" the monster exclaimed.

"Who knows, _Dummkopf__?_"

"You are just looking for treasure!" the monster said back. "I am feeling in a good mood, so if you just leave, I will forget that I saw you."

"Be quiet, idiot," yelled Alexis.

"You are the one who is going to disappear!" said Joe.

"Threatening children?" asked Mai. "That's unforgivable. I do not wish to listen to what you have to say."

Following up, Don said, "Me neither. I hate guys like you!"

The monster chuckled. "Are you out of your minds? We are the Mull Space Empire! Do you realise what happens to those who defy us?"

Coolly, Marvellous responded with, "Yes, we do. But...it's the plank for those _I _dislike!" With this, he pulled out his Change-Phone, with his Ranger Key from his pocket. All of the rest of the Rangers did the same, and shouted in unison, "It's Morphing Time!"

From there, they did their poses as they suited up. Red transformed first and said, moving his hand from right to left across his face, "Ranger Red."

Blue was next, putting his hand on his helmet as if to take it off, saying "Ranger Blue."

Yellow followed up with a three finger gesture with her thumb, pointer and middle fingers across her face opposite Red, saying, "Ranger Yellow."

Next was Green who, as if miming taking his pants down, yelled, "Ranger Green."

Finally, putting her hand over her heart and then extending in a clear gesture of goodwill was Pink, who yelled, "Ranger Pink."

The whole team yells, "We are... Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron!"

Marvellous and the team immediately started to shoot at the Metalmen, who are easily cut down. The teacher and the children come out of their hiding place to more directly observe the action.

"Can it be?" the teacher asked. "Can it be a new Super Hero Team fighting to save the Earth?" The children, being too young to remember the Power Rangers, had no idea what their teacher was talking about.

The Rangers start to battle with the Metalmen. Every so often, the team would switch weapons so that a team-mate could use a double-weapon technique. After a couple of minutes, the Rangers decided that they need a different type of power, so they hit their belt buckles and out emerged keys of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers (except White, Green, and Armoured Red). The Rangers inserted the keys into their Morphers and yelled, "It's Morphing Time!" After they became gender-correct doubles of their Mighty Morphing counterparts, they yelled, "Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!" This gives them the boost that they need, as they pulled out the Power Weapons. The weapons were most effective against the Metalmen, which could not stand up against the Power Sword, Power Bow, Power Axe, and Power Lance.

One of the children asked the teacher, "Ms Hart, who are they?"

"It's nearly impossible, but those are the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, children. The first team of Rangers to defend California from the Forces of Evil," said the teacher, Ms Hart. "I knew some of the Rangers when I was in school."

"Really? Cool!" said some of the students.

"That was quite a show," said the monster. "But I grow tired of it. _Auf Wiedersehen__, _Rangers!" The monster started to shoot grenades at the Rangers, which exploded, causing them to turn back into Pirate Rangers. They attack the monster with their swords until Captain Marvellous got it cornered.

"We will show you what we do to those who threaten children," Marvellous said. Turning to his team, he said, "Let's finish him off!" to which all the others responded, "Right!"

The team put their keys into their guns and swords, and yelled "Final Wave" which caused their powered up swords to fly towards the monster, destroying it. As it exploded, the team turned around so that the explosion was behind them. They unmorphed, and started walking back to the _Galleon_.

"We've done it now!" said Alexis.

"What?" said Don with worry in his face.

"The Empire will surely regard us as enemies now, even if they hadn't before," replied Alexis.

With his usual confidence, Marvellous just states, "That is correct."

As he turned, he saw the teacher with her students standing behind them.

"Thank you for Saving us Rangers!" said the children.

"You are truly heroes, we thank you" said Ms. Hart. "My friends would be proud that they left the planet in these hands."

Looking uncomfortable, Captain Marvellous started to walk away, saying, "There really is no need to thank us, woman. We're Space Pirates from one of the Lost Colonies. We just came for the treasure."

Looking confused, the teacher decided to ask the Captain a question. "Why did you fight them, then?"

"Because 1) It is unforgivable to attack defenceless children, and 2) I was mad because I didn't get to eat my lunch."

He walked off into the distance heading towards the ship. When they got back, they found that the Mull Space Empire had increased their bounties. Marvellous was now worth 3 million Zagins, 2 million for Joe, 1 million for Mai, 750k for Alexis, and 100 Zagin for Don. Don was very displeased. What the Rangers did not know is that someone else had been watching their fight, a young man who had wanted to be a Ranger for so many years, every since the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers.

A/N:

Mai is pronounced My

Uniforms:

Captain Marvellous: Wearing a Red Jacket with eagles on the lapels

Joe: Wearing a Blue Jacket with oak leafs on the lapels

Alexis: Yellow Jacket with Oak Leafs (Gold)

Mai: Regal Dress, near the heart are Lieutenant's bars

Don: Green Hair, black shirt, green tie, with ensigns bars


	2. The Amazing Silverman and Dino Drill

Coolhacker1025, in association with TV-Nihon, Toei of Japan, and Bandai of Japan

hereby present

Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron

(standard disclaimers apply. The subs that I've based this on are the property of TV-Nihon, and are downloadable at .com. The Super Sentai series is owned by Toei/Bandai, and Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment and Nickelodeon. This fiction is based on the 35th Super Sentai, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.) I am skipping Episodes 2-16, simply because I want to get PirateSilver out of the way. If I do get to those episodes, I will make sure that they are in their proper places.

Episode 17-18: The Amazing Silver Ranger/Dino Drill

The Rangers are in the Megazord, chasing a monster. As they are piloting the Megazord, the Captain says, "There is no use in running, you Imperial small fish!"

The MEGAZORD is seen flying through the air, before the camera returns to the cockpit, focusing on ALEXIS, who is holding the Yellow Mystic Force key

"We should use the Grand Power of the Mystic Force Rangers to create the Mystic Pirate Megazord!"

She inserts the key, and Megazord changes into Mystic Pirate Megazord. Meanwhile, in the distance, ships are firing at the Megazord with some sort of lasers. Megazord fires fire out of the Mystic Dragon attachment, destroying the attacking ships.

The Rangers decide to use SPD Pirate Megazord, so they change into that. Megazord starts to fire at the enemies, and soon the Rangers call for "SPD Final Strike", which unleashed a heavily armed police car on the enemies.

"We did it!" said Alexis, before pausing. "At least, I thought we did." She pointed at something in the distance. "What's that?

A huge army of Bage appears. These are the more elite of the footmen for the Cruel Space Empire.

"Again?" asked Alexis.

"Let's finish this quickly!" replied Marvellous.

In response, Mai picked up her Megaforce Key, and suggested that they use the Megaforce Grand Power. After they changed into the Gosei Pirate Megazord, cards materialised out of the Megazord, which hit the Bage. Marvellous claimed victory.

"Victory is ours!" he said.

Meanwhile, on a rooftop below, a man was watching. This man had blond hair, pink pants and a silver-coloured shirt. As he was watching, he was commentating on the fight.

"That's good, that's very good. That is the Megaforce Grand Power? That is so awesome, man!" the man said. Gleefully, he continued. "I hope that I get to meet the others soon!

The Rangers went back to the Galleon. Navi, the electronic Navigational bird, noticed their arrival immediately. "That was good work!" he said. "But I sure am tired of fighting those guys."

Marvellous sits in his chair, and Don starts a conversation about the Grand Powers that they have collected.

"We now have 11 of the Grand Powers!" said Don.

"That was a battle that was worthy of us." mentioned Joe, talking about the battle they just finished.

"Indeed, that is true." agreed Mai.

"We also have the 15 keys that we stole back from Basco" said Alexis, responding to Don.

That had been a glorious battle. Basco, a former member of the Red Pirate Gang and former shipmate of Marvellous, had used his trumpet to create Ranger Clones, who were extremely hard to beat. The Rangers had just managed to get a FINAL STRIKE in, and that's what destroyed the Clones. When the clones were destroyed, they reverted into keys, which the Rangers took back.

"If we continue at this rate," said Alexis, "We'll get the rest of the Powers pretty quickly! Then, we'll get the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy!"

This cheered up all of the Rangers. No one knew what the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy was, but they all knew that it must be something good. Marvellous wanted to get moving, looking for more Grand Powers, which were necessary for the Treasure, so he called to Navi.

"Get on with it, Bird!" he yelled.

"My name isn't 'Bird'" Navi yelled back. "OK! This one is going to be BIG! I'll go flying! Let's Navigate for Treasure!"

Navi flew around until he hit his head on the ceiling. At that point, he was able to give his clue. "_Find an Amazing Silverman!"_ he said._ "_That's it, don't have no more!"

Joe asked, "What's that?"

"Something amazing?" asked Alexis. "How is _it _amazing? Whatever _it _is?"

"Navi is just being vague as always," replied Don. "I hate it when he does that."

DON: Shoot...I hate it when Navi does that! It's vague as always!

"Just find something amazing, huh?" Marvellous asked, laughing. "Let's Go!"

The Rangers were walking down a street lined by trees. They were repeating bits and pieces of the clue when they saw a fat man wearing a silver suit running by.

"Is that it?" asked Marvellous.

Alexis was sceptical. "It is true that he is wearing silver, but I really don't think that he is our person."

The Rangers followed the silver-suited man anyway, and Marvellous cornered him, asking him about the Grand Powers. The fat man didn't have any clue, and ran past, saying that he was in a hurry.

Meanwhile, the man with the pink pants has been watching the Pirates. The pirates started to repeat the clue again. The man started to run towards them when a child tripped near Marvellous. The man went over to Marvellous.

"Wait! Wait!" the man said. "Please, wait a moment, Marvellous the Great!"

"What? Who are you?" Marvellous asked the newcomer.

"The child fell down! You should help the child up!" said the man. "If you're a Super Sentai member, then you should help fallen children!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Marvellous. Scoffing, he continued, "He should just get up himself if it is just a small fall" to which the child replied, "Yeah, I should" before running off to his mother. The man ran over trying to convince the lady that he was not suspicious, and by the time he got back, Marvellous and the others were gone.

"There are certainly strange people around" said Marvellous as they walked home.

"He was kinda cute, though" replied Mai, to which Don had an incredulous, "What?"

"We should just find the Grand Power and get out of here." said Marvellous. "There are too many idiot weirdos."

The pirates just went around a corner when a squad of Metalmen and Bage walked by, accompanied by a monster. In the monster's hands is a box of bombs, and around his neck is a silver collar, which Mai immediately noticed. The monster was directing the Metalmen on where good spots for the bombs would be. Just then the monster noticed Marvellous and the others.

Just then, the Metalmen show up, accompanied by a Monster, who wears a silver collar

"More space junk" asked Marvellous of the monster.

"You're the Wanted Pirates!" replied the monster, whose name was Armadon. "How did you know about our plan to set bombs in the city whilst you fought Giant Metalmen?"

"We didn't, actually," said Don. "We were wondering about that. Thanks for telling us, though"

"Now that we've seen this," said Alexis, pulling out her Morpher, "We can't ignore them."

The Rangers all called out, "IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

From there, they did their poses as they suited up. Red transformed first and said, moving his hand from right to left across his face, "Ranger Red."

Blue was next, putting his hand on his helmet as if to take it off, saying "Ranger Blue."

Yellow followed up with a three finger gesture with her thumb, pointer and middle fingers across her face opposite Red, saying, "Ranger Yellow."

Next was Green who, as if miming taking his pants down, yelled, "Ranger Green."

Finally, putting her hand over her heart and then extending in a clear gesture of goodwill was Pink, who yelled, "Ranger Pink."

The whole team yelled, "We are... Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron!"

Taking his gun out, Marvellous yelled, "Let's make this showy!" to which the Armadon replied, "I will present your bodies to the Emperor! Metalmen, Attack!"

The Metalmen swarmed towards the Rangers, who immediately took out their weapons and attacked the Metalmen. Alexis destroyed some with her sword. The others also start to beat up on the Metalmen with their swords. Joe is fighting with one hand behind his back. Don has the bomb and is falling over the Metalmen.

Don yelled, "It's going to blow!" and gave it back to a Metalmen. Marvellous fights using both his sword and his guns. Soon, the Metalmen are destroyed (helped along by the bomb). The Monster stands to face the rangers.

"Let's use the keys that we got from Basco!" suggested Don.

"Sounds good," Marvellous said as he put a key into his Morpher. "It's Morphing Time. Quantum Power!"

"It's Morphing Time! Magical Source, Mystic Force!" said Joe, transforming into Solaris Knight.

"It's Morphing Time! Let's Rocket—M-E-G-A, Mega!" said Alexis, who transformed into the Space Silver Ranger.

"It's Morphing Time! Dragonzord!" continued Don, who transformed into the Mighty Morphing Green Ranger.

Mai finished with "It's Morphing Time! White Ranger, Dino Power!" as the transformed into White Dino Ranger.

The Rangers quickly started to use their transformed swords as they attempted to defeat the monster. Marvellous got a couple of good shots in before he was batted away. The guy with the pink pants is watching the battle excitedly. "Oh, yes! They are using the extras!" he said. "That is way cool! I guess that they have those keys, too! That is cool, awesome!"

As usual, the Monster was extremely confident. "You cannot beat me!" he screamed to the Rangers. This got Alexis and Joe mad enough to fire at it with their lasers, but their blasts were easily deflected by a strange shield that Armadon seemed to have.

In exasperation, Joe yelled, "He must have a weak spot!" right as they all tried to attack Armadon. Their attacks failed as they were repelled by the energy shield. Armadon then blasted them all, knocking them to the ground. Looking on, the observer is worried. He got even more worried when Armadon blasts all of the Rangers with electricity again.

"I shouldn't just watch! OK! This is my début!" the man said as he ran over. "Stop where you are, Scum!"

Right as the observer yells at the monster, Don ran over to the monster and accidentally hit it on the back with the Dragon Dagger, which caused the monster to try to quickly retreat.

"I'll stop here today, but you had better not forget this, pirates!" Armadon yelled. "I will defeat you all next time! Mark my words! Next time for sure, I will defeat you all!"

The monster sent a final electricity blast and ran away, which caused the Rangers to be confused.

"He fled!" yelled Don.

"Whatever! Let's get back to the Galleon!" ordered Marvellous, to which the others agreed.

"Is he allowed to do that?" asked the observer of himself. "Are they allowed to just run away?"

On the Imperial Ship, the Monster was being yelled at by Gill, who called him an idiot. "Idiot, stupid, idiot! Numbskull, Nitwit, Idiot! Why do you return in disgrace Armadon?"

"I apologise from the bottom of my heart, master," Armadon replied humbly. "I underestimated the Pirates."

"It looked like a mere coincidence," started Hallu, "But they did find your weak spot."

"You weren't even all that badly damaged, Armadon!" said Tost. "I will deploy you again soon."

"Soon?" asked Gill. "Soon? Deploy and subjugate the planet! I will not take this! Failure is not an option."

As Armadon walked out the door, Gill asked Bari about Armadon's attitude, learning that Armadon has a strong sense of pride. Gill also learned that Armadon was considered a risk for going rogue if it suited his own purposes. Just before Tost was about to leave the bridge to deploy Armadon, Gill had an idea. He called Hallu over to him and whispered something in her ear.

Meanwhile on the way to the Galleon, the Rangers were discussing the Monster.

"That monster's barrier was annoying. A pain" said Alexis.

"I wonder why he suddenly retreated" questioned Mai.

"I was wondering that as well," stated Joe. "Why did he suddenly retreat?"

"My dagger hit his neck. That might be why." replied Don. "I think that there is a small opening in the back of his barrier!"'

"We should try to hit him there next time," replied Mai.

"That's if we even run into him again," said Marvellous.

The rangers continued to the top of the steps. They were almost at the top of the steps when their observer calls out to them. He is standing at the bottom of the steps, running up towards them. The Rangers turn to look at him.

"You again?" asked Marvellous. "What do you want?"

Running past the Rangers, the observer said, "My name is Marin, Jack Marin. Mar as in Mars and in as in 'in!' I love _Power Rangers _and _Super Sentai _more than anyone else!"

Even though he should have known the answer, Joe asked, "So, what do you want from us?"

With an incredulity in his voice, Jack replied, "I want to join you. I want to be the Sixth Ranger!"

At this answer, the Rangers looked at Jack in shock. "If we let you join," asked Marvellous, "Can you do anything good?"

"Of course," replied Jack. "I can make the Pirate Rangers an even more amazing team!"

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis.

"I can help you develop a team that is loved by all Earthlings from babies to grandmothers," replied Jack. "It would be strong, righteous, and invigorating!"

This set off a dream sequence in which the Rangers were introducing themselves, but were slightly different from their usual selves. In the dream sequence, Don was skipped completely. Coming out of the sequence, Jack asked Captain Marvellous about his thoughts.

"What does the Great Captain Marvellous think?"

"Is that not obvious?" Marvellous replied, causing Jack to smile until Marvellous finished his thought. "We don't need you."

This caused Jack to fall down in shock as the Rangers continued on their way. As he got up, Jack muttered to himself that it was impossible, and that he would just have to use his trump card.

When the Rangers got back to the Galleon, they were still talking about Jack. Alexis found him cute, but annoying, while Don thought Jack would be completely useless. Joe reassured everyone that Marvellous would have the final say in any new crew members. Then, Navi asked about the 'Amazing Silverman' which caused everyone to react in shock, for they had completely forgotten about Navi's clue due to the monster and to Jack.

"What?" asked Navi. "You came back without finding him? Unbelievable!"

"Let's try again!" commanded Marvellous.

\\/

A couple of men were playing volleyball on the roof of a building when one of them accidentally hit the ball of the roof. A couple of seconds later, the Pirate Galleon appeared, with Alexis and Don on top of it. As usual, Alexis is holding a bullhorn. As she tosses the ball back to the players, she shouts through the bullhorn, "Pardon the Noise; We're the Pirate Rangers. Is there an amazing Silverman among you?"

None of the people knew what she meant. Just then, a man with a bicycle goes by the foot of the Megazord, he calls up to the Rangers, saying that there is a Silver Man right just past them. The man pointed towards a nearby park, so the Rangers took off in that direction.

The Rangers were sorely disappointed when they got there, because all they found was the fat man in the jogging suit. The man was shovelling hot dogs into his mouth one after another. Just as Marvellous and the others express their disappointment, Armadon shows up again. Marvellous manages to knock the Fat man out of the way of the monster's pre-emptive strike. Armadon called to the Rangers.

"Yo! I was careless once, but now, I am powered up!" the monster called. "You had better say your prayers this time!"

As Marvellous was pulling out his Morpher, he called, "You're the one who had better start praying!" He pulled out his key, and the Rangers shouted, "IT'S MORPHING TIME!" as they inserted their Ranger Keys into the Morpher. After they morphed, Marvellous said, "Let's Make this Showy!"

Right before the battle was about to start, Jack ran in between the Imperials and the Rangers, calling for them to hold on a minute.

"What are you doing?" asked Marvellous in shock. This kid was reckless! "If you go up against the Empire, you're going to get yourself killed!"

"I'll be OK," responded Jack. "I think that it is time for Silver to make an appearance!" As he pulled out a Morpher and key, he said, "Watch _me_ this time," before calling out, "IT'S MORPHING TIME! SILVER POWER!"

This transformed Jack into a Silver version of the Rangers. When he was done, he called, "There's a deep red sun on my back. There is justice in my blue heart! Bathing everyone in my yellow cheers! My cheeks are pink. The green fresh leaf of a new hero! Shining Silver!" He then called, drawing out his ranger name, "Naturally, my name is Pirate Silver!"

Jack's transformation shocked the entire crew. They all accused Marvellous of having a Sixth Key, but he said that there were only five.

"But that's obviously a Pirate Ranger, no matter which way you look at it" said Joe.

"Take a look at my power, everyone!" yelled Jack. Running after Armadon, he called, "Let me join you! Let's Go!"

Seeing Jack run towards them, Armadon called to the Metalmen and Bage, "Get him!"

Jack started to kick and defend against all of the Metalmen, defeating a large number of them. He then drew his SilverSpear and turned it into Gun Mode, which he used to take down some more Metalmen. He then converted it back into spear mode to take down the rest. He then decided to engage Armadon

As he was fighting Armadon, Jack yelled, "Are you guys watching me fight?" to which Marvellous responded, "He is surprisingly good." Alexis also commented that Jack looked very strong.

It was then that the Rangers noticed the back of Armadon's neck, which was reinforced. Don came to the conclusion that the reinforced area must be the monster's weak spot, and that since it stood out, that it would be easier to hit.

Meanwhile, Jack was still fighting Armadon, who activated his Armour Barrier right as Jack was about to hit him, causing Jack's hit to deflect off Armadon, who then took the opportunity to get a couple of hits on Jack, who commented on how strong the barrier was.

Don then shouted to Jack that they'd take care of the rest. The other rangers attempted to attack the monster, but the shield was too strong.

\\/

On the _Gigantic Horse, _Gill and Tost were discussing the plan.

"What type of plan did you give to Armadon?" asked Tost.

"I didn't give him any plan." responded the Prince. "Those Pirates noticed the Weak Spot in their first fight. I ordered Hallu to make it look as if his neck was reinforced. Something else is attached there instead."

"Something, my Lord?"

At this, Hallu point her two Zagin in with, "The moment it's hit, there'll be a large explosion. It's a powerful bomb."

Surprised, Tost asked, "What? To destroy the Pirates, you are sacrificing an Action Commander?"

Gill gleefully responded, "Yep! You got it! That's what you deserve, pirates!"

Tost then said sadistically, "Enjoy your victories while you can, Rangers. The moment you win, you are defeated!"

Back on Earth, the original five Pirate Rangers were still fighting Armadon. Don saw a tree, and figured that would be a great place to get a clean shot in. He climbed the tree, aimed, and jumped from the tree towards the back of Armadon's neck shouting, "Now is my chance! You're mine!"

Seeing the device on Armadon's neck, and seeing Don jumping to hit it, Jack yelled, "STOP! It's a trap!" and blocked Don's shot.

"There is something off about that device," explained Jack to the crew. "It stands out so much that it is almost like they want you to hit it."

Coming to a realisation, Joe said in disbelief, "He's right."

Just then, Armadon decided to attack the Rangers again, which knocked Jack and Don to the ground. When Jack got up, Armadon shot lightning at him, Jack did a running jump flip, and landed behind Armadon. From there, he was able to use the SilverSpear to tear the collar off. A couple of seconds later, the collar exploded.

"There was a bomb inside!" exclaimed Don.

"What?" said Armadon. "What?"

"You don't have your barrier anymore," said Jack, who picked up his spear and started twirling it. "Let's do this enthusiastically!"

Jack swung his spear multiple times, causing damage to Armadon each time. He knocked the monster into a covered space and took out his Pirate Key and inserted it into the SilverSpear. Calling his attack, Jack said, "The Finisher! FINAL WAVE!" before throwing the spear, knocking it into Armadon, who then exploded.

"I did it!" yelled Jack. "My first victory!"

On the flagship, Gill was moaning. "I put so much effort into that plan!" he said before collapsing.

On Earth, the Rangers were coming to the realisation that Jack was the person mentioned in the clue, 'The Amazing Silverman.' Jack demorphed and walked over to Marvellous.

"Our bird was talking about you," said Marvellous. "So...do you have a Grand Power?"

At this, the other members of the crew started asking rapid-fire questions.

"How are you able to transform?" asked Mai.

"Why do you have the same mark?" asked Alexis at the same time.

"Who are you?" asked Don.

Putting his hands out in a "Please, stop" motion, Jack said, "Please don't rush me all at once!"

"Well?" asked Marvellous. "What is it? What is your special power?"

"I most definitely possess a Grand Power," said Jack to the shocked looks of the crew. "But that's not all" he continued excitedly. "I have Three of them!"

\\/

On the _Gigantic Horse_, flagship of the Mull Empire, Chief of Staff General Tost asked for an update about the prince, who had collapsed a little time previous when he found out his plan did not work.

"How is His Highness?" asked Tost.

"He has yet to wake" replied Hallu. "I think that he is in shock about his plan failing."

"It's just as well" said the General. "He is most definitely quieter this way."

\\/

On the _Galleon,_ Jack was looking around in awe at the control console, the dart board, the table, and Marvellous' chair. "This is awesome," he said drawing out the word, 'Awesome.' He went over to Navi. "Bird, you are cute!"

"You're a nice one," said Navi. "My name isn't 'Bird'. My name is Navi!"

"I am Jack Marin!" replied Jack. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Enough introductions," said Marvellous, who had taken off his jacket, leaving him in a white shirt with a black vest. The jacket was over his shoulder. "Why do you have a Ranger Key, and how did you obtain these Grand Powers?"

"We would also like to know how you managed to obtain _three _Grand Powers," questioned Mai.

Very rapidly, Alexis started asking questions, as per her usual self. "Why you? What month? Day? Hour? Second? Who? How?"

"OK! OK! I'll answer," said Jack. "Let me tell you. I am a feisty person, but until that day, I was as normal a human as you could be."

"I was just walking through the park one day, when I approached a road," he said, starting the story.

FLASHBACK narrated by Jack:

There was a little girl across the street, holding her mother's hand. The girl saw a flower on the other side of the road. Like a child, she let go of her mother's hand and started to cross the road. She didn't notice that a small truck was coming towards her. I yelled to the girl. "Watch out!" I said. It was at this point that the girl saw the truck and froze. Her mother noticed the truck, too, and gasped.

I ran out into the middle of the road, and was able to move the girl out of the way. I got a glancing blow from the truck. I wasn't hurt too bad, I didn't think. I struggled to get up, and then I gave the child a flower that I had picked right before I saved her.

"Are you OK, little girl? You should be a lot more careful," I said to her. "Not everyone can be as reckless as me!"

The mother answered for the little girl, who was still in a state of shock, and couldn't answer yet. Fortunately, the child was unharmed. I smiled and then collapsed. I must have been hurt worse than I thought I was, because I woke up in hospital a week later.

A light was shining over my bed, and I could hear someone calling my name. I remember that I was hooked up to all sorts of Life-support machines, including a breathing mask. I saw my spirit drift out of my body, and soon I was in a field, surrounded by large blocks over thirty feet tall. It was there that I saw the people that would change my life.

I saw the Green Ranger from the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, the Quantum Ranger of Time Force, and the White Dino Thunder Ranger. It was then that I recognised the voice. You see, the exploits of the Power Rangers usually make the news, and every so often, someone actually manages to interview one of them. They have some sort of Voice Disguiser in their helmets, so that you can't tell how it is inside the suit. Unless you already know, of course. The voice was that of the Green Mighty Morphing Power Ranger—Dr Thomas Oliver.

"Dr Oliver? Colonel Meyers? Mr Trent Fernandez?" I asked.

Dr O replied, "No. It is not the Tommy, Eric and Trent that you know. Or know of, at least. We are merely the essence of the power that these individuals wielded. To tell you the truth, though, I'm surprised that you know of us."

"Of course I do! It's basic knowledge!" I replied.

"I see," said Dr Oliver, or rather the essence of the Green Powers that was using Dr O's voice. "You did something incredibly reckless by saving that girl. You're still young. You've a lot of life left Marin."

"It's not a big deal," I claimed, which at that point was completely true. I was so in awe of meeting my heroes, I couldn't really analyse my actions well.

"Yes, it is," countered Dr O walking towards Jack. "And your attitude about it is what makes you special, Marin. Protecting others while ignoring the danger to oneself, I know someone just like that. Someone who is capable of such recklessness. It's been a while since I've had the thrill of taking down my opponents."

At this point, Dr O took something out of his pocket, and gave it to me, saying, "Take it."

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is something that we created from the Green Dragon, the Quantum Fire, and the White Dragon Dino Thunder Ranger Powers. This is your new PirateSilver Cellular Morpher and its PirateSilver key. Use them to become Earth's greatest hero."

"_Vraiment_?" I asked in French, shocked. "Really?"

"Yes." responded the doctor. "We are truly giving the power to you. We are Mighty Morphing, Time Force, and Dino Thunder. We will give you three Grand Powers."

"What's a Grand Power?" I asked. At this, White Ranger spoke up, using Trent Mercer's voice.

"You'll know soon enough," he said.

"You'll know what to do," said the Quantum Ranger, using the voice of Eric Meyers. "Thrill yourself to your hearts content!"

As I looked on in shock at having three of the greatest rangers of all time talking to me, they teleported me away, and I woke up in my hospital bed. I tore off the breathing mask, much to the surprise of the nurse in the room, who called for a doctor.

"Was it a dream?" I asked myself. I then felt something underneath me. It was my Cell and Key! "It wasn't a dream" I said to myself, amazed. "I've really been chosen for this power!"

FLASHBACK ENDS

"That's how I got the powers" finished Jack. The other Rangers were in shock. Mai found the story to be rather unbelievable.

"I didn't believe at first" conceded Jack. He picked up his Cell and showed it to the crew. "This exists, though! Plus, I transformed and I fought."

"Really? Now, what about your Grand Powers? What are they like?" asked Alexis impatiently.

"Well," admitted Jack. "I haven't got them yet. I tried various things, but it seems like I can't summon anything with just these. Maybe it needs the White Ranger, Green Ranger and Quantum Ranger keys!"

Marvellous had a flashback to when they did an All-Special Morph, and asked, "Are they in the chest? Take a look!"

Jack went over to the chest and was immediately overwhelmed. He picked up five keys, proclaiming them to be those of the original Mighty Morphing Team. Don then reminded Jack that he was looking for three particular keys. Jack then found the right keys in quick succession. However, once Jack found them, they were immediately confiscated by Marvellous.

"With this, the new powers will appear, right?" he asked.

"Yeah" said Jack.

"Good job." said Marvellous.

"Can I become a member?" asked Jack hopefully.

Laughing, Marvellous replied, "You are a naïve one, kid," before tossing the keys back into the chest and taking the Cell and Key. Jack is extremely surprised by these actions.

"No way! _Ich kann es nicht glauben__!" _moaned Jack._ "_I can't believe it!"

"You may have chanced upon a Ranger Key, kid," said Marvellous, "But that's not a guarantee that you've mastered using it."

"I can work hard!" offered Jack.

"What can you do?" asked Marvellous. At Jack's look he explains, "Each of the people on this ship has something that I don't. What about you? Do you have something that I want?"

"I can come up with something," promised Jack. "Just give me some time." With that Jack got off the ship and went to a field to clear his mind and think things over.

\\/

Aboard the _Gigantic Horse, _a new Action Commander arrived on the bridge. With green on one side of his body and purple on the other side, his name is Double.

"Action Commander Double has arrived." the monster said.

"The situation is as I explained earlier." replied Tost. "Prepare for a fierce battle. First, I want you to set up a base for our front line Operations on Earth."

\\/

On the _Galleon_, the Rangers were still discussing Jack.

"I wonder if he has found something yet." asked Mai. This went unnoticed by Marvellous, who was talking with Joe about Jack.

"The kid doesn't know what it means," Marvellous stated. "With the Galactic Mull Empire as your enemy, the whole galaxy is your enemy."

"We all learned that, over time, Marvellous," stated Joe. "Some of us have done it better than others. If you recall, we all thought that Mai would not have lasted as long as she did. It is only her spirit that has allowed her to flourish as well as she has."

In the field, Jack was laying on the ground, face up, in a star position. He was talking to himself, trying to figure out what to do when he heard a noise in the distance. After a quick analysis, he determined that someone was screaming. He started to run towards the noise, which happened to be coming from a construction site under attack by Double, Bage, and Metalmen.

"Listen, humans" said Double. "This will be the Galactic Mull Empire's Front-line Base on this planet!"

"I won't allow it! I won't allow it!" yelled Jack, coming to help the workers. Forgetting that Marvellous had confiscated his Cell and Key, he put his hands in his Morphing position, and called "IT'S MORPHING TIME! SILVER POWER!" before he remembered that he didn't have them. He falls down in grief, and the Metalmen and Bage approach him.

"Who are you, human?" asked Double.

"I am hopefully the Sixth Member of Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron, Jack Marin!" Jack called before putting his hand over his head, fingers perpendicular to the plane of his shoulders, bringing his hand down to be in front of the body and then spinning, saying "PirateSilver!" in a drawn-out way. He then called to Double, "I won't let you lay another finger on those construction workers!"

"Are you an idiot or something?" asked Double. "Metalmen, get him!"

The Metalmen swarmed towards Jack, who ran towards them with a flying kick. He managed hand-to-hand combat with the Metalmen for a couple of minutes before yelling for the construction workers to run. He then went back to fighting the Metalmen as the workers ran away.

With a variety of martial arts moves, Jack managed to fight the Metalmen before a couple grab ahold of his arms and started to hit him. Jack fell to the side and then noticed a couple of large boards laying on the ground. He ran back toward the Metalmen with a board, yelling as he ran. As he is swinging the board, he hit an Imperial Metalmen, which broke the board.

The Bage knocked Jack up against a construction truck. Not giving up, Jack got back up, only to be hit some more. Double, who was watching from a safe distance, started to taunt Jack.

"Why do you try so hard?" he asked. "There is no need for a mere human to try this hard!"

He then threw fireballs at Jack, which hit the truck Jack was up against, causing Jack to fall back down. Jack, with determination, got back up, and yelled to Double.

"That's not true!" he said, his voice rising in volume with every syllable. "If you work hard, it can lead to something else! That's why I won't give up! Until the very, very, end, I will not quit!"

"You are an annoying fly!" said Double. "You should know your place as part of the Galactic Mull Empire!"

Right as Double was about to shoot, he got hit with gunshots. "What?" he asked before he saw Marvellous and the other Rangers confidently walking towards him. Marvellous, as always, walked in the middle. As Jack saw them, he smiled.

"You are more reckless than I thought," complimented Marvellous.

"It's true. You're unbelievable!" said Alexis.

"In a way," stated Joe, "You're just like a certain Pirate that we know."

"I thought that you were wonderful," stated Mai in a majestic tone.

"You certainly have guts," stated Don.

"Kid!" Marvellous said, calling to Jack. "What's your decision? All of space will be your enemy if you join us!"

"I'm sorry to say this, Marvellous," said Jack. "But you're wrong. I _will _defeat the Mull Empire and bring peace to the entire galaxy."

"You will defeat the Empire?" asked Don.

"That will mean overturning the entire galaxy!" said Joe.

This caused Marvellous to start laughing. "You're very interesting, kid. You certainly have spirit. I like that." Giving the Cell and the Key to Jack, he said, "Jack Marin. You are now a Pirate Ranger. The sixth member!" This of course made Jack smile.

"I HATE YOU! YOU CURSÉD PIRATES!" bellowed Double.

Marvellous shouted, "Let's Go," and all six pirates yelled, "It's Morphing Time" followed by Jack yelling, "Silver Power!"

From there, they did their poses as they suited up. Red transformed first and said, moving his hand from right to left across his face, "Ranger Red."

Blue was next, putting his hand on his helmet as if to take it off, saying "Ranger Blue."

Yellow followed up with a three finger gesture with her thumb, pointer and middle fingers across her face opposite Red, saying, "Ranger Yellow."

Next was Green who, as if miming taking his pants down, yelled, "Ranger Green."

Fifth, putting her hand over her heart and then extending in a clear gesture of goodwill was Pink, who yelled, "Ranger Pink."

Finally was Silver, who put his hand over his head, fingers perpendicular to the plane of his shoulders, brought his hand down to be in front of the body and then spun, saying "PirateSilver!" in a drawn-out way.

The whole team yelled "We are... Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron!"

Taking his Pirate Blaster out, Marvellous said, "Let's make this showy!" right as Double said, "How rude! ATTACK!" to the evil forces.

The two teams rushed each other, and the pirates pulled out their weapons. Jack went for blunt-force as he used his SilverSpear to knock down the Metalmen, while the others used their guns and their swords.

Every so often, Jack would help out the other rangers by hitting Metalmen and flinging them. Don used his unusual massage technique to take care of a couple of Metalmen, and, due to Jacks carelessness, Joe almost takes Jack's head off.

"Watch yourself." Joe reprimanded. Jack started to fight back-to-back with Marvellous, to which Marvellous said, "Not bad!" and Jack responded in French with, "_Merci__!_"

The Metalmen are defeated and they explode. Jack suggested to the others that they use Samurai, so the other Rangers use their belts to retrieve the keys, however, Jack didn't have one.

"Where's yours?" asked Marvellous.

"I have one!" replied Jack. "It's the one with the kanji on the face."

"The what?"

"The Japanese Character!" Jack said exasperatedly. "Don't you study the planets you land on?"

Marvellous handed Jack a key, and he put it in his Cell. All of the Rangers called "It's MORPHING TIME!" and everybody but Jack called "Go, go, Samurai!" with Jack calling "Gold Power!"

After they morphed, it was obvious that Marvellous gave Jack the wrong key, as the other Rangers were Power Rangers: Samurai, and Jack were Power Rangers: Zeo.

"With my Golden Power Staff, I will bash them!" Jack said before realising what he said. "Ahh, this is wrong! This is Zeorangers, not Samurai! This has a kanji too, it's just the wrong one! Samurai is the shiny one!"

Annoyed, Marvellous held up a couple of keys, and Jack took the right one, calling "IT'S MORPHING TIME! SAMURAI POWER!" He then successfully morphed into the Gold Samurai Ranger.

"We should use the Six Stroke Strike" suggested Jack. The Rangers activated the technique, and were able to destroy a couple of Bage.

Mai was impressed. "This was not a technique that we were able to use with only five members."

"Let's celebrate!" said Alexis, who pulled out a Silver Key. The other rangers pulled Silver keys from their belts and called "It's Morphing Time! Multi-team Strike!"

Marvellous changed into the Mercury Overdrive Ranger, while the others morphed into Gosei Knight, Silver Space Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger and RPM Silver. Jack looked at all his new team-mates.

"So, cool!" exclaimed Jack. "All silver-coloured, even if not named that! That's Awesome!"

The Rangers ran towards Action Commander Double, and struck him with their Silver weapons. Eventually, they pulled out their Blasters and shot Double. Mai then told Jack to finish Double off.

Jack hit Double with his SilverSpear a number of times, knocking the monster down. He changed the Spear into Gun Mode, inserted his key and executed the FINAL WAVE PIRATE SUPERNOVA! which caused a powerful blast to hit Double and Double exploded.

On the _Gigantic Horse_, Hallu took out her secret weapon—the Secret Commander Revitalisation Ray—and fired it, causing Double to grow into Giant Double and numerous Imperial Metalmen to grow as well.

"They never learn!" said Marvellous. Handing three keys to Jack, he continued, "Activate your power, kid."

"I can take care of them," said Jack and he put the Quantum Ranger key into the Cell and pressed 0-0-0-Send and holds the Cell up to the sky. Soon, a mysterious portal appeared in the sky, and the Silver Drill Zord emerged. Jack jumped into the cockpit of the Zord. The Giant Bage fired on the Zord, but the drill on the front deflected the shots.

Jack decided that he needed to go on the offensive. He called, "Silver Drill Cannon," and laser beams shot from the drills and destroyed most of the Bage. Jack then took out the Green key and inserted it into the main panel of the Zord. This caused the Zord to turn into DinoDrill, a Zord that looked very similar to Dragonzord from the original _Power Rangers_ team. DinoDrill swung his tail and destroyed a couple more enemies.

Once again, Jack decided to step it up, as he called, "Dino Lasers!" which once again caused the destruction of more enemies. The Bage fire at the Zord, put it isn't even affected. On the ground, Don mentioned how powerful dinosaurs are.

Finally, Jack decided to use the White key, and his Zord turned into the PirateSilver Drill Megazord. On the ground, Alexis was excited about the number of changes that Jack's Zord had. The Megazord used its arms to fend off the attacks, and to cause great damage to the attackers, finishing off some Imperials with a spin move. Jack then activated TRIDENT MODE, which caused one of the arms to split into three. The trident then fired a large electrical charge at Giant Double, which only damages him a little.

"Do not underestimate me, human!" said Double. Right as Double fired, Jack activated SHIELD MODE! which deflected the blast, hitting Double. Jack then decided to use all three keys, which caused a PIRATESILVER TRIPLE DRILL DREAM! This causes all three modes of the Megazord to activate and attack the monster with their drills. This destroyed the monster completely.

"Oh yes! Oh, yes! I did it!" said Jack. "Pirate Rangers, victory is ours!"

Later on, in the _Galleon, _Jack was happy about being acknowledged as a comrade, but Marvellous corrects him.

"You may be our comrade," he corrected, "But as a pirate, you're still an apprentice."

"No way!" exclaimed Jack before Mai comforted him by saying, "Before long, you'll no longer be an apprentice. Let us work together to defeat the Mull Space Empire."

Jack started to greet all of the Rangers. When he got to Don, he called him "Donald" and Don groaned.

"That _is _your name, isn't it?" asked Jack.

"It is," Don admitted. "But, it sounds weird to me."

"What's wrong with it, _Donald?" _taunted Marvellous, causing Navi to repeat, "Donald! Donald!"

Turning to Marvellous, Don asked, "You, too?"

To that Marvellous announced that they would have a party that would last until morning, which all of the Rangers celebrated.

A/N:

Bage is pronounced ba-je (short e), taken from the Japanese "Gormin" which means "Garbage".

Jack Marin is derived from Capt. Jack Sparrow, a famous fictional Pirate, and the French word for Mariner

Armadon has the same name in Gokaiger

Double is a reference to _Kamen Rider: Double _which has a similar colour scheme

I hope you like how I worked out the continuity problems in the dream

**Minor Note: Goseiger has been moved from Sentai to Active Rangers (as Megaforce)**

Please PM me about any other confusing issues or problems.


	3. The Mighty Morphin Pirate Rangers

Coolhacker1025, in association with TV-Nihon, Toei of Japan, and Bandai of Japan

hereby present

Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron

(standard disclaimers apply. The subs that I've based this on are the property of TV-Nihon, and are downloadable at . The Super Sentai series is owned by Toei/Bandai, and Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment and Nickelodeon. This fiction is based on the 35th Super Sentai, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.) I am officially changing the spelling of Morphin to without the 'g' at the end. This is an original episode. Any episodes that come after Ep. 20 in _Gokaiger _will be dual-numbered i.e. episode 21(20)

Episode 20: Mighty Morphin Pirate Rangers

The six rangers were all on the Galleon. Jack was still in awe about actually being a Power Ranger. Marvellous, being the impatient Captain he was, yelled over to Navi, the Prophesy Bird. He wanted to find another Greater Power.

"Bird," he yelled over to Navi. "If you make a prophesy about Greater Powers, I won't blast you into a million pieces for being annoying!"

"My name isn't 'Bird'." replied the aforementioned bird. "My name is Navi, and I am one of the most important people aboard this ship for your goal!" he said before flying around and hitting his head on the ceiling, causing him to fall back down to the floor, where he said his clue.

"Go to the Grove of Angels and you will find a man in Red who will guide you to your goal! _That's all Navi has!"_

"I wonder what Navi means by that?" asked Mai. "Grove of Angels? Man of Red?"

"What is it with people and colours these days?!" exclaimed Alexis. "First, we have 'Man in Black', then we have 'Amazing Silverman' and now, we have 'Man of Red!'"

Everybody turned to Jack, who was thinking things over.

"Jack," demanded Marvellous. "You are the expert in this type of thing, or at least you claim to. What do you think Navi is talking about?"

Coming to a realisation, Jack answered, whilst shaking his finger. "He might mean Angel Grove!" replied Jack excitedly.

"What's 'Angel Grove'?" asked Joe.

"It's one of the most important cities! One of the most famous places in our business." replied Jack. He would have continued, but Marvellous cut him off.

"Our _business?_" Marvellous said incredulously.

"The business of being a Ranger, of course!" exclaimed Jack. "The first four teams had connections to the city—Mighty Morphin, Zeo, and Turbo used Angel Grove as a base, and the Space Rangers used to frequent Angel Grove as well."

"Let's go," said Marvellous. "We should see if you or Navi know what you are talking about. Now that I think of it, I saw a sign for Angel Grove when we landed. Don, set course 2-7-0, ahead one quarter."

Rushing over to the controls, Don quickly pushed in the designated co-ordinates, and the ship flew away.

\\/

After he left the Rangers in 1995, Jason Lee Scott didn't really know what to do with himself. He lost his powers as the Gold Ranger, and then not even a year later, he had been kidnapped by Divatox to act as a sacrifice for the evil Maligore. After that incident, he decided that he wanted to help people, so he had gone to college, and then gone to the Fire Fighter's Academy, where he learned from Commander Grayson, before Grayson mysteriously disappeared for a year.

Jason had graduated top of his class, and had quickly earned the rank of Lieutenant. As it was, only ten years later, he was a Captain. He was just going about his normal daily business, when he got a call about an unusual explosion. He yelled to his men, "Suit up! Make sure that you have supplies for Search and Rescue! Roll the trucks!"

Jumping into the Captain's truck, he opened the bay doors, turned on his siren, and sped off towards the 'unusual explosion.'

\\/

As the Galleon flew past a sign that said, "Angel Grove—1 mile/1.6 kilometres", an alien ship pulled aside. Don noticed immediately.

"Captain," he yelled. "We've an Imperial Ship right next to us!"

"Evasive" said Marvellous in his normal tone as the enemy vessel fired on them. The blast rocked the ship, but there was very little damage. "Return fire!"

The Galleon shot at the enemy vessel, but right before the vessel exploded, a number of figures jumped out towards Angel Grove.

"Let's go find them," said Marvellous. So all the Rangers jumped from the Galleon, towards an exploding building. A fire vehicle comes by as the Rangers are walking towards the explosion.

"Hey! You lot!" shouted the Captain. "Get away from there! It's not safe."

Hearing the Captain speak, stirred something in Jack's mind. "I know that voice," he thought as the Captain turned around, revealing himself to be Jason Lee Scott.

A monster in the form of a gold-plated humanoid ape with wings on his back came around the corner to face the Rangers and fire-fighters. "Of course it isn't safe, you pathetic humans!"

"You were defeated years ago, by the Power Wave," said Jason. "Tommy told me eleven years ago when we defeated Serpentera!"

"Ahh, yes." said Goldar. "I recognise your voice, Jason. You're the pathetic human who gave me all the Power Coins all those years ago!"

Just then, a second fire-fighter came up to Jason. "Captain, should we commence search-and-rescue ops?"

"Yes, Lieutenant." he replied. "Make sure that Dr Mitchell is ready for triage." He turned back to Goldar. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here simply to take my revenge on the humans who defeated me," replied the gold monster. "Now, finding you here? That's just a bonus. METALMEN! MONSTERS! ATTACK!"

A second monster, this one with tons of eyes who was wearing a trenchcoat appeared and started to attack along with Metalmen and Bage. As they started to attack the fire-fighters, Jason yelled to the Monsters. "Stop! I won't let you hurt the civilians!"

Goldar sneered at Jason. "And what are you going to do about it, _powerless _Ranger?"

At this, Jack came to a realisation about who Jason actually was. "That's where I know him from!" he shouted.

Marvellous yelled back, "What?"

"The fire-fighter!" said Jack. "He's Jason Lee Scott, the Original Mighty Morphin Red Ranger!"

During this conversation of realisation, Jason went over to Goldar and tried to use martial arts on him, but was unsuccessful. Jack saw this and yelled to the others, "We've got to help him!"

Marvellous shouted, "Let's Go," and all six pirates yelled, "It's Morphin Time" followed by Jack yelling, "Silver Power!"

As Marvellous shouted out the Morphing Phrase, Jason mumbled to himself, "That's something I haven't heard in a while"

From there, the Rangers did their poses as they suited up. Red transformed first and said, moving his hand from right to left across his face, "Ranger Red."

Blue was next, putting his hand on his helmet as if to take it off, saying "Ranger Blue."

Yellow followed up with a three finger gesture with her thumb, pointer and middle fingers across her face opposite Red, saying, "Ranger Yellow."

Next was Green who, as if miming taking his pants down, yelled, "Ranger Green."

Fifth, putting her hand over her heart and then extending in a clear gesture of goodwill was Pink, who yelled, "Ranger Pink."

Finally was Silver, who put his hand over his head, fingers perpendicular to the plane of his shoulders, brought his hand down to be in front of the body and then spun, saying "PirateSilver!" in a drawn-out way.

The whole team yelled "We are... Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron!"

Taking his Pirate Blaster out, Marvellous said, "Let's make this showy!" and then started to fire on the Metalmen. He and Jack went over to the two main monsters. During the fight, Jack is trying to protect Jason, himself trying to fight.

For a couple of minutes, Jack is successful, but soon gets hit with a number of blasts that eventually knock him out of morph. His Morpher fell to the ground. He turned to Jason.

"Sir, you've got to get out of here!" Jack cried. "You don't have your powers any more!"

With a smug look, Jason replied, "Kid, I was out fighting evil when you were still in diapers. Pardon me for trying to lighten your workload!" he finished off sarcastically.

At this, Jack replied "I apologise, but any hit will cause more damage to you than if you still had your powers!"

"Then let me take your Morpher," challenged Jason. "Let me become PirateSilver!"

Jack is unsure. He teeters on giving the Morpher to Jason. In his mind is a vision of Jason taking the Morpher and yelling, "It's Morphin Time!" putting one hand up in the air, bringing it down to his side, crossing his arms with the Morpher yelling "Silver Ranger Power!"

Meanwhile, Marvellous has been fighting the monsters and gets knocked down. Jack still did not know what to do about the Morpher, and looked back and forth between the Morpher and Jason. Jason approached the Morpher, causing Jack to come to a conclusion. He got up and knocked Jason out of the way and grabs the Morpher.

"I'm sorry, sir," starts Jack with a tone of regret in his voice. "Maybe it would be better if Jason the Gold Ranger transformed instead, but, I want to be PirateSilver! I want to do it, and that's why I apologise. Even for you, the Original, I can't give it up."

"What's your motivation for using the powers, kid?" asked Jason. "Is it for the good of everyone or is it more for your own good?"

"I fight for the planet, sir," replied Jack. "I will do your part in protecting it. I will not let anyone or anything stand in the way of protecting this planet!"

While he was saying this, he took out his Morpher before calling out, "IT'S MORPHING TIME! SILVER POWER!"

This transformed Jack into a Silver version of the Rangers. When he was done, he called, drawing out his ranger name, "Naturally, my name is Pirate Silver!"

With a smile at the audacity of the newest ranger, Jason retreated to a safe distance, while the other rangers fought the Metalmen. Jack rejoined the others, and started bashing the Metalmen with his SilverSpear.

Soon, all of the Metalmen are defeated, and all that's left are the two main monsters. Suddenly, Jack had an idea. He called over to Marvellous. "What would happen if a former Ranger gained access to their key?"

Marvellous looked at Jack, and responded, "That's easy. It's happened before—the incident with Megaforce." Marvellous then realised something, "But that was before you joined. The Ranger can transform into their form"

Going over to Marvellous, Jack whispered something in his ear, to which Marvellous responded, "But I'm red. Which one would I use?"

"If I were you," stated Jack, "I would use the White. White was the leader of the first set of Power Rangers here in the States, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."

Marvellous turned to Jack, saying, "All right, kid. We'll let him have some fun." before he turned to Jason and shouted, "Hey, old guy!"

At the same moment that Jack yelled indignantly that Marvellous shouldn't call the Great Jason Lee Scott that, Jason yelled, "What do you want?"

Marvellous used his belt to produce a key, and then shouted to Jason, "Catch!" as he threw the key. Looking confused, Jason caught the key. "It's my Morphin Key! How do I use it?"

"All you have to do is concentrate on the Power," replied Marvellous. "Now, Mr Scott, I believe that you know what time it is?"

With all the force from his first stint as a Power Ranger, Jason yelled, "It's Morphin Time!" and the Rangers started to morph into their respective counterparts. They got down to the Roll Call.

Jack went first, "Green Dragonzord Power!", which was followed by Don yelling, "Black Mastodon Power!" Mai and Joe followed with "Pink Pterodactyl Power!" and "Blue Triceratops Power!"

Third to last, Alexis shouted, while in a female version of the Yellow Suit, "Yellow Sabre-Toothed Tiger Power!"

Jason yelled his "Red Tyrannosaurus Power!" and Marvellous finished with "White Tigerzord Power!"

All of the Rangers then shouted, "We are the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

Jason yelled to the Rangers, "I'll take on the Gold Creep! You guys take on the EYE-GUY!" To himself, he muttered "It'll be just like old times taking on Goldar."

The Pirates went over to fight the Eye Monster. To himself, Jack noticed that the Eye-Guy looked and acted like See-Monster from the Third year of the Rita Repulsa Invasion. The Monster started to fire lasers at the Rangers. They put their Power Weapons together, and blast at him, but the Monster was barely scratched. Each of the Rangers attacked the monster with their swords (or spears), until finally, Marvellous got the monster cornered.

"Let's use a Final Wave!" suggested Marvellous.

The Rangers inserted their keys into their guns and spear and commenced a FINAL WAVE that popped many of the monster's eyes. Jack changed the Spear into Gun Mode, inserted his key and executed the FINAL WAVE PIRATE SUPERNOVA! which caused a powerful blast to hit the monster, which exploded.

Jason, meanwhile, had been fighting Goldar. As he was fighting, he kept a running conversation going. He did this for two reasons. First, he could figure out how Goldar managed to revive, and second, he figured that he could distract his opponent at least a little bit.

"How did you and that other creep come back?" he asked. "I know I never fought the other guy before, but I can tell Finster's work when I see it."

"We are a mere...memory of the monsters that you knew." responded Goldar, who for a mere memory fought quite well. "I have all of the Memories of the Goldar you knew before. His immortal evil was taken by the United Alliance of Evil, and was reincarnated into this body. I figure that I am slightly better in this body than my last one."

"Why do you think that?" asked Jason.

"You haven't beaten me yet," responded Goldar coldly.

"No, that's not it," said Jason defiantly. "I just wanted to hear your story so that I _could_ defeat you."

By this point, the fight with Eye-Guy was over and Jack comes running over to Jason, still in the Green Ranger Suit. As Jack touched Jason's suit, Jack said, "Take this. You're going to need it" At this, the Dragon Shield and Dragon Dagger transferred to Jason. Goldar's response was succinct. "Not fair!" he moaned.

With the same ease he had fought with when he was in High School, Jason attacked Goldar with both the Dagger and the Power Sword. Soon, Goldar was defeated and grown, which caused Jason to give back the Shield and the Dagger.

Jason only had one piece of advice. "Use the Dagger to call upon the Dragonzord!"

"But I've already got a Zord," replied Jack, to which Jason responded, "Trust me!"

Jack summoned the Dragonzord, which then attacked Goldar. There was just one problem. Goldar was very powerful. So, Jack put the Quantum Ranger key into the Cell and pressed 0-0-0-Send and holds the Cell up to the sky. Soon, a mysterious portal appeared in the sky, and the Silver Drill Zord emerged. Jack jumped into the cockpit of the Zord. "Silver Drill Zord!" he called. He then took out the Green key and inserted it into the main panel of the Zord. This caused the Zord to turn into DinoDrill, which then caused the Dino Drill to combine miraculously with Dragonzord creating an even bigger Dragon.

Jack called out to the Zord using the Dragon Flute. The fingers on the Zord turned into missile launchers, which it fired at Goldar.

Jack then inserted the White Ranger Key into the Zord, causing it to turn into PirateSilver Dragon Dino Drill Megazord. He activated TRIDENT MISSILE MODE, causing one of arms to split into three, and the other to the Dragonzord Missile Hands.

The trident then fired a large electrical charge at Goldar, which only damaged him a little. Then, he did a tail attack, causing even more damage. Jack then decided to use all three keys, causing a PIRATESILVER QUADRUPLE DRILL DREAM! This caused all three modes of the Megazord to activate and attack Goldar with their drills, tails and missiles. Goldar then exploded.

Meanwhile, the other rangers were fighting Giant Eye-Guy with the Pirate Megazord. They fired at the monster with the Megazord's own weapons before deciding to use the SPD Pirate Megazord. The SPD Pirate Megazord opened fire on the enemy before the Rangers called for a SPD Final Strike, which caused a Police Car with many weapons to come out of the Megazord. The car threw everything it had at the monster.

In the cockpit of the Megazord, Mai suggested that they use Mystic Force, so the Megazord turned into the Mystic Pirate Megazord. The Mystic Dragon Attachment appeared, causing a Spell Bind which destroyed the Monster.

In the two cockpits, the Captain and the newbie shouted at the same time, "Pirate Rangers, Victory is ours!"

A little while later, the Rangers were helping Jason.

"Now, Marvellous, it's time you know who I am," he started. "I am Jason Lee Scott, the Original Red Ranger. I'll get you the Greater Power, eventually"

Right before the Rangers are finished, Jason motioned to Jack, who came over to him.

"I really thought for a moment that you were going to let me do it," Jason said. "With the Morpher. That was a test to see your strength of character."

"What?" asked Jack.

"Yes, I'd like my powers back, but you show the strength of character that a Power Ranger needs to have." Jason stated. "You showed true courage standing up to your idol, and you remembered the most important thing."

"What's the most important thing?"

"You always do the right thing, kid." replied Jason with no more condescension in his voice. "You deserve that Morpher, just like I did for the original powers and my Zeo Powers. You use the Powers to protect the Earth, and the Earth will be in good hands, kid. You fight pretty well for the new guy. I hereby give you the Dragonzord."

After the two walked back to the others, Jason turned to Marvellous.

"As you wanted, I have something for you," said Jason. "You Pirates have spirit, and I like that. In my mind you are worthy successors to the Power Rangers name. Now, since you already have the Greater Power of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, I give you something better."

"What is it?" asked Marvellous.

Handing Marvellous a key, Jason said, "Let this key download into your Morphers. This will allow you to use the Battliser modes of Rangers that had them—the Dragon Shield, the Astro Battliser, the Galaxy Armour, the Trans-armour Cycle, the MegaBattles, etc. You'll even be able to use the Power Up that the Quantum Ranger had."

"Thank you, Red Ranger," said Marvellous, before turning to head back to the ship.

"Thank _you_," said Jason as he turned away. He had only been walking for a couple of seconds when he heard Jack calling to him. "Sir? Sir?"

Jason turned to the kid. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if I could have your autograph?" asked Jack, which Jason was happy to oblige.

As Jason walked around a corner, a woman dressed like a teacher came out of the shadows. She was in fact a teacher, but she was much more. Most people didn't realise that she was actually an accomplished actress in the Summer, and had once gone to the Pan-Global Games in Florida, representing the United States in Gymnastics. This was Kimberly Hart, a good friend of Jason's. Her question was right to the point.

"Are their hearts in the right place?"

"Yeah, Kim," he replied. "The world is in good hands for now. Red Ranger is worthy of the Powers that Billy and the Aquitar Rangers sent."

"I was watching the battles," said Kim. "I think that the Silver Ranger is cute!"

"What is it with you and Extra Rangers?" asked Jason. "First it was Tommy, then me, and now him! He's like half your age Kim!"

"You know that I wouldn't give you up for anything, Jace," she replied. "I just hope that Tommy knows what he is doing with this kid."

"He's got spirit, the kid," said Jason. "He'll do well."

"Do you think the kid will heal them of that arrogance I saw the first time they fought?"

"Only time will tell, Kim." he replied. "Let's get home."


End file.
